Welcome Back to Gotham
by silly pancake22
Summary: Dick Grayson nightwing decides to make his way back to Gotham after a year long departure. He wants to see Barbara batgirl but is unsure if the feeling is mutual. He gets a less that warm welcome, but what does that really mean?


Welcome back to Gotham...

Barbara Gordon [as Batgirl] and Richard (Dick) Grayson [as Nightwing]

* * *

Gotham was one of the most intimidating cities, this was a widely known fact. The only people who were immune to the dark ominous streets of Gotham were the heroes that protected it. But over the years, the heros have all seem to retire... Batman... now retired.... Superman... now retired....the justice league, the teen titans... The list went on and on. Even Gotham's police force had very little motivation to stop the villains that lurked the streets. One of the few remaining heros was Barbara Gordon, also known as Batgirl, mentored by Batman himself, she had been raised to fight crime. But she too was losing faith in Gotham... 'Maybe Gotham was meant to be hell, and who am I to mess with what was meant to be...' This thought often crossed Barbara's mind.

The streets were flooded with crime Police sirens were more of a lullaby then a bother to the neighborhood residence. Robberies were more than common, it was more routine. Drive by's were daily, as long as it wasn't you being targeted, then you didn't care.

Barbara often shivered at the thought of this. Her childhood city, which was once protected and guarded under the power of Batman and the other heros, had turned into a dark, black-hole, sucking up everything that was once good in her life.

Barbara was doing her nightly patrol out in the city, trying to stop as many criminals as she could. She could have stopped a hundred criminals, maybe even a thousand that night, and it wouldn't have even made a difference. She was quickly losing her motivation.... Ever since Dick left.

Dick Grayson, also known as Nightwing, and Barbara were always close. Batman mentored them together for most of their teen years. Their relationship never strayed too far from the professional stand point. A kiss here and there, dinner and a movie, and birthday and valentines day gifts, but nothing official, in fact they would even deny even being more than comrades in a war against crime. But over a year ago, Dick had left Gotham, he wanted to "See new places" Those were his exact words if Barbara remembered correctly. He left her all alone, hardly even a goodbye. He left to go to Metropolis, to go to Bloodhaven, to... Get the hell out of Gotham. He would have gone anywhere. Barbara didn't blame him, she wanted terribly to leave this trash city behind, but she knew that would be wrong, Barbara had a duty to this city, and she would protect it for all the days of her life. She hadn't really tried to think about Dick much, until recently, when she found herself extremely out numbered in most of her fights with villains and criminals. This was a huge problem in her mind, she was getting her butt kicked against fights with even the most naive street walking scum... She now had realized that when Dick left, he did more than break her heart, he broke her spirit, her strength... She needed him.

* * *

On the outskirts of Gotham's city limits, Dick was riding into town on his motorcycle, he wore his Nightwing costume, he had been in the area, and he over heard that there was trouble at Gotham's movie theatre. Dick, feeling rather daring and energized, hopped onto his motorcycle, no hesitation. He had been debating on whether to return to Gotham for months now, how many months, he was unsure. His life over the past year was a blur. He had a lingering guilt in his heart, he left Barbara all alone in Gotham. And why? Well you would never guess... He did it because he loved her, but he feared his love. He feared many things. He feared that she may not love him back, he feared that it would affect their career as heros, he feared it may even intimidate their safety. When your a villain what better way to get under a heros skin than kill the one they love? Many heros found themselves as victims this way. Dick did not want to end up as one of them, but he knew that leaving her behind was not the answer. He thought about her every moment of every day, it was almost unhealthy. He thought about her the whole way riding into Gotham. Half of him was hoping not to run into her on his visit, but the other half of him, which seemed more over powering, wanted to see her, wanted to hug her and kiss her and hold her close, and to tell her how sorry she was. But he was a hundred percent sure that she hated him....

On the other side of town, Barbara had also over heard about the trouble over at the Gotham theatre, she was on her way, gliding from building to building rushing to the rescue. She feared what she would be faced with at the scene of the crime. Would she be able to take on the fight? She was unsure. But it was too late to turn back now.

* * *

Dick arrived in front of the movie theatre, There was the smell of gun smoke in the air, a smell he had grown quite fond of, he was so used to it. There were flashing blue lights everywhere, they reflected of the buildings and clouds and lit up the night sky. Dick looked around for any remaining signs of trouble, but by the looks of it, he had gotten there just moments too late. There were a few splashes of blood on the entrance of the theatre, two officers were shot down, and so was the gunman. He was cuffed and sent to Gotham's hospital. Some of the officer's recognized Dick by his Nightwing costume. The citizens of Gotham hadn't seen him in a long while, but they didn't greet him with a warm welcome, most of them just placed their hand on his shoulder and gave him a sad smile. Dick's heart sank, he felt like such a jerk, he left this city behind when it needed him most, and he looked around at what he let happen...

Barbara had also just arrived at the scene of the crime, she looked down in disappointment, she was too late, several police cars flooded away from the scene and back towards the other side of town, a couple ambulances came and went. The news crew packed up their camera and equipment. Barbara should have felt a lot worse for not making it in time to be of use, but she wasn't, she was secretly glad, she was worn out from fighting all by herself, she hardly felt like she was of any use at all anymore. She swung herself down from the building she was perched on, and she gracefully landed on the hard pavement. A few reporters threw some microphones in her face and flooded her with questions. "Batgirl!! Where were you!?" One reporter asked. "Batgirl, Do you think its time to retire as a hero?" Another one asked. "Do you think Gotham still needs a Batgirl?" She shoved the microphones away from her face, ignoring the questions. She shoved off the idea of retiring and looked around, seeing if she could be of any use at all... Nothing, everyone had left. Well... almost everyone...

The commotion from the news reporters caught Dick's attention, as soon as he heard 'Batgirl' his heart fluttered, he knew it must be Barbara, he ran his fingers through his hair, he wiped his face, he checked to make sure he didn't have any B.O, making himself all the more presentable.

"Well look who it is...." He heard a seductive tone coming from behind him, he whipped around to see her standing there. There she was, Barbara Gordon, standing with her hands on her hips and her lips curled, her eyebrows formed a heavy frown over her beautiful blue eyes. Her costume was the same as the day he left, it was form fitting and showed her curves, she no longer had a cape, and she had a simple sleek mask that covered only her eyes.

"uhhhh..... hey!" That was all Dick managed to say.

"Hey?" She looked at him coldly. "Thats all you have to say to me!?" She couldn't believe it. Her wish had come true, he was back in Gotham city! But her inner anger was pouring out of her like a waterfall.

Dick said nothing, as if his tongue had been cut off by her ice cold stare.

"Well I have nothing to say to you either..." She said, she swiftly turned around and started to walk back.

"WAIT!" He belted out reaching his hand out as if to capture her in his hand. She slowly turned back to him, a softer look on her face than before, she was happy he didn't let her leave.

"H--- hi..." He said, just as stupidly as before. Barbara rolled her eyes, half way turning to walk away again.

"W-wait!! Uh.. I mean... " Dick was babbling like an idiot, and he had no idea why! He had planned what this day would be like ever since he left Gotham, he had gone over this conversation in his head at least a million times. He took a step closer to her, smiling his sweet half smile. She perked her eyebrow up in curiosity, she turned around fully to face him. He took another step closer to her, they stood face to face, he bent down a little bit and captured her lips with his own. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to hold her lips to sustain the kiss. But Barbara pulled away and looked up at him with tears in her eyes! She wanted to slap him, she really did, but her heart wouldn't let her, she simply turned around and ran, she ran as fast as she could! She could faintly hear his footsteps running behind her. 'He kissed me...' she kept saying in her mind, its what she had been waiting for every since he left, for him to return to Gotham and sweep her off her feet and kiss her. But the problem was, her life was not a fairy tale, it wasn't supposed to be this way... This would some how ruin everything! The more Barbara ran, the more silly it seems, and the more out of breath she became, her pace became slower, and the sound of Dick's footsteps behind her became closer and closer. Barbara stopped in her tracks to catch her breath, Dick stood behind her, worried and confused, she was more upset than he thought. He slowly reached out to cup her shoulder.

"DON'T!" She yelled, she turned around and stared him down. "You have some nerve showing up in my town!" She nostrils flared, and her eye brows buried her eyes in a frown. "You think you can show up here and sweep me off my feet!!! After all you put me through!!!!" Her anger was getting the best of her, she couldn't make herself stop, the words kept flying from her mouth, like a swarm of angry bees. Dick's face turned to an ashamed look, his eyes softened as he took a long glance down to his feet.

"....I'm sorry..." He said.

"YOU----" Barbara was shushed by Dick's finger over her lips.

"I never should have left you, I never wanted to, but I was foolish, and scared."

The honesty and purity in his voice calmed Barbara down, and she finally let out all the emotion she had held back. Heavy tears began to flow from her eyes as she gripped Dick's costume tightly and buried her face in his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny body and clutched her shoulders. He let her cry as long as she had to, he knew that he had to hear this, as his own personal punishment for leaving her. Her crying would make him sure that he would never do it again.

"I missed you..." Barbara managed to say softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He began to comb his fingers through her long hair, feeling how silky and soft it was.

"I needed you here...." She spoke again in a soft tone. Her tears had dried up, leaving her cheeks a pale pinkish color.

"And now I'm here, and I promise never to leave again." He looked down at her and smiled.

Barbara felt so foolish for letting go like that, but it worked in her favor. Dick came back, and thats all she really wanted. Barbara turned her head up to the sky as if to thank God for bringing him back to her. She clutched him tighter and gazed at the stars. Dick soon realized that her eyes were twinkling with the stars that she was looking at. He smiled at her and once again, bent his head down to kiss her lips. This time, Barbara didn't pull away, she pressed her lips against his and embraced the kiss, the kiss that she had been waiting for almost over a year now.

Barbara was unsure of what this meant for the two heros now. It could mean that they would forget all about this moment in the morning, it could mean that they were now in a respectable relationship, it could really mean anything. But did the future really matter? No. All that mattered is that Dick was back, and he was with her now.

"Welcome back to Gotham..." Barbara said softly with a smile. And the sounds of gun shots and sirens filled the lovely nights air.

* * *

And they all lived happily every after....The end!!

Now i know what your saying...

you: "You call that an ending!?"

me: yup... : l

you: " Thats pathetic!!!"

me: yup..... : l

you: "You couldn't even try and think of a descent ending!!!!!!?????!!!????"

me: ........nope.... : l

so there's your answer! I hate starting a story and not getting to finish it all at once! It messes with my writing mojo! This was just sort of a dumb story idea, i have better ones! I promise! I will write one!!

I know, some parts are really inaccurate! Don't worry about telling me, i already know that there are problems with it, and that i made up a lot of stuff.... : P

I'm hungry. so i'm going to go eat now!!

Review (only if you reallllllly want to!) But please (try) to keep all of the comments polite!

Thank you!

peace out homes!


End file.
